Awaken
by taskforcem82
Summary: An awoken finds herself thrust into a world forged by darkness. She looks to use the light she has been given to illuminate a world shrouded in an eternal night.


_"**Every End…**_

Her magenta eyes looked down in panic as the blade struck into her chest. Her mind focused on the bite of the steel as the blade tore from her heart. She felt an emptiness as the blade left her meager form, and she wished for its return. It gladly accepted the offer as it struck her in the gut. It wrestled with her intestines before the blade was torn out yet again. The pain forced the woman onto her knees. She held at her gut attempting desperately to keep her intestines from reaching the dirt. She failed as they began to spill out. Her world started to fade as a hiss burrowed into her ear, "You monsters have no place on this planet. Your people brought on the collapse. Now you shall feel our pain!". The darkness overtook her as the light faded from her eyes.

Many legends fell while her body began to rot in the swampland. Her lavender skin was the first to be eaten away. What remained of her organs was quickly digested by the organisms that greedily ate at her corpse. Her body lay rotting undisturbed for centuries. It sat like this until a light broke through the dark swamp.

A metallic, spherical robot hummed a long forgotten song as it traveled over the swampland. It flew over corpses long devoured scanning them with a blue light that was emitted from its eye. It let out a sigh, "So much death, but very little light. Have none here been blessed by the Traveler's light?". He scanned until he came across her body. "This can't be true," he said amazed as he scanned three more times.

When the robot became satisfied with the scan he expanded himself, and began pulsating. The body of the awoken began to be reborn as muscle and skin began to place itself over the bone. The process was nearly done when a blast of arc energy struck the ghost in the back. Her eyes opened immediately as the ghost bonded with her neural cortex.

Her first reaction was to fall onto her knees from the pain she was induced. The ghost had failed on completely restoring her body. Panic gripped her as her eyes flew around, looking at her environment trying to examine everything in seconds. She began wheezing from all she took in. _Where am I? What happened? Who am I? _Her thoughts were cut short as a blast of arc energy tore through a shield that surrounded her. "Guardian I need you to listen to me! We need to get out of here!"

The awoken examined her surroundings to see what had talked. She attempted to call out to it, but found her vocal cords unable to function. "Don't worry, I'm with you, closer than you may like. This matters little, in a few seconds that shot won't be stopped by a shield,". She felt something watch through her eyes, examining everything she lay her eyes on. A car sat a few feet in front of her. "Quickly, guardian take cover!"

She attempted to stand, but found herself unable. Another shot fired, but it fell where she had been kneeling moments ago. Screams overtook the valley as she sat face first in the mud. "You need to reach that car or we'll both be sniper food. I can repair you if you make it,".

The awoken raised her head, which she now noticed was covered in a cracked visor, to see the monstrosities that approached her body. The beasts swung on lamp posts as they leaped their way through the street. Cloth, fur, and various metals clothed the seven foot tall beasts. Four arms struck out of their bodies, one always clutching to a weapon. They let out another shriek as they closed in on their prey. She found herself crawling towards the car trusting in the voice that filled her head.

Rounds impacted against the rusted frame of the car as she leaned against it. "I'll work as fast as I can," the voice reassured her. The screams grew closer as she sat helpless. _I don't wish to die, please work fast._ Pain jolted through her body as she felt muscles form in her thighs. Her shields recharged, and she found herself waiting. The screams sounded as if they were on top of her. She waited for the sound of the round ripping through the air. It came as suddenly as she found herself leaping over the frame of the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Little teaser I found myself working on. Things you should note the italics is when I write the thoughts of the main character, in this case the awoken female. I plan on updating this at least once a week. Chapters will range at around 2.5k. I'm going to be working on this and a League of Legends Fanfic, so uploads may be a little odd at first.


End file.
